Project Summary The purpose of the Environmental Assessment Core is to provide a centralized resource for the conduction of exposure assessment activities related to children's asthma research. The objectives are to provide input into research design, field sampling equipment and support, and analytical services. Support of an Environmental Assessment Core is justified based on the importance of exposure-related activities in all research projects. The Core will assist Project 1 with home monitoring to particulate matter, NO2, nicotine, and allergens. The Core will assist Project 2 with personal and home monitoring for PM2.5 mass, ultrafine particles, and nicotine. We will also collect particulate samples for Project 3. The Environmental Assessment Core will conduct home inspections, collect and evaluate data from nearby ambient air pollution monitoring stations, and provide quality assurance and quality control expertise. The Environmental Assessment Core will interact with the Data Management and Statistics Core to provide exposure assessment data for integration into analyses.